Hina Angle
by Rame-chan
Summary: One of Doctor Shamal's mosquitoes stings Tsuna, and his body changes to a girl! Genderbender, 1827
1. Sting

**Actually, this is the edited version xD I think it got better**

**and to those who never read the crappy version, **

**and to those who did...**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>It all started with a normal day.<p>

"Lambo! That's my egg, you can't eat it..., ah Reborn you too!" Every morning from the two-storied house, helpless cries of a brunette can be heard.

Reborn glanced up from his tea. "It's because you're not alert enough, Tsuna!."

"Lambo-san is still hungry!, Ne-Mamaaa, Is there more food?"

Nana turned around, "Don't worry Lambo, I cooked a lot more", towards the white clock on the wall, and she continued, "Tsu-kun, look at the time! You'll be late for school!."

"What-Ah!" To where the brunette's eyes lead, the clock was ticking past eight. "Noooooooo! I'm gonna be late!"

Tsuna took his bag, and while rushing he put on his jacket so that one sleeve was off. Then stuffing a slice of bread in his mouth, he said, "I'm going!".

"Mama~ what does "M,nng!" mean?"

* * *

><p>Tsuna could feel his heart wildly thrashing against his chest, and choked on his own spit in attempt of swallowing more air. Normally he would have started to walk, but these days someone was always waiting for him at school. Last time he got threatened in such a scary way, his legs wouldn't move.<p>

And as he recalled his memory, before Tsuna knew it, he was standing in front of Namimori Middle School.

A sound that resembled a sigh passed through his lips, but at the same time the bells sounded with their colorful chimes.

"Five...four...three...two...one. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I-I'm dead." Tsuna murmured under his breath as he saw his cloud guardian come striding towards him.

"Late again herbivore?" Hibari's gaze numbed Tsuna until he couldn't feel his leg's fidgeting.

_Come on... Hurry up and answer... _Tsuna closed his eyes. Finally he managed to squeak out a small, "y-_yes."_

"Hmph. Come to the disciplinary room after school. If you don't... _**I'll bite you to death.**_" With that, Hibari turned his back to Tsuna and walked away.

_Hieeee_

Tsuna could still feel every hair on his entire body standing up. In his current state, he couldn't even lift up a finger. Even so, if he didn't go to class Hibari wouldn't tolerate it. Following his instinct, the terrified boy hurried to the school entrance.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>Once he opened the classroom door, his dog-like right hand jumped on him.<p>

"Juudaime! Did that bastard hurt you again!"

"H-Huh?"

"This morning I passed by Juudaime, but when I was about to call on you, that...K- Kusakabe came behind me and forced me to go to class!"... Speaking through his gritted teeth, Gokudera mumbled out the words.

Facing his desk, Tsuna could see from the corner of his eyes, the broad figure of Yamamoto walking towards Gokudera. "Oh! That was nothing to worry about!.._hehe_..."_I don't want Gokudera and Yamamoto to worry. _Tsuna smiled, and got to his seat.

"R-really? Then its fine... B-But, I swear, if he ever puts a hand on you Juudaime, come to me and I'll kick his ass!" Gokudera seemed finely proud of his statement.

"Maa-maa, Gokudera, no need to get so mad. Hibari never hurt Tsuna, and I doubt he will." Lazily, Yamamoto put his arms around Gokudera's neck, and softly touched his right cheek.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the house, Lambo and I-pin were doing a "friendly" game of tag. Caressed by Bianchi, Reborn sat at the table. "Bianchi, I have a favor to ask you." "What is it, my dear Reborn?" Bianchi's hands touched Reborn's cheeks.<em>

* * *

><p>"W-What are you doing!" Gokudera's face turned bright red, and after freeing him from Yamamoto, he scrambled outside of the room, only to meet his fear, Bianchi.<p>

"U-ugh! A-aneki, w-why are you here?" Gokudera doubled over, and clutched his stomach as if he was holding on for his dear life. Maybe he was.

"Actually, Reborn said he wanted to talk to Shamal about something, and he said today that man should be in this school. I see that he's not here, he's probably outside picking up random girls. That dirty man, where could he be?"

* * *

><p>Yamamoto hoisting Gokudera over his shoulder, with Tsuna following, made his way to the nurses office.<p>

No one was there. After lying Gokudera down, Yamamoto started pacing around the room. Looking at Tsuna, then at Gokudera, then back at Tsuna once more, he finally said,

"Ts-Tsuna. I'm going to go look for Dr. Shamal . Just in case. It's weird how Gokudera gets stomachaches just from a trauma."After saying that Yamamoto went running out of the door.

"But Yamamoto, Dr. Shamal only treats gir-" Tsuna stopped, realizing that Yamamoto was long gone.

Nothing to do, Tsuna stared at Gokudera's paled face. He did look really sick.

"Yamamoto's so caring..."Tsuna whispered those words, before drifting off to sleep on the white nurse bed.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Shamal, please!" "You only need to look at him, then I'll be satisfied! Please !."<p>

"How many times do I have to say this? I only treat girls."

To a very pleading Yamamoto and a Shamal, Tsuna woke up.

"Huh?" Rubbing his eyes, Tsuna finally came to his senses.

_*Today for sure... that herbivore better not run away. _Hibari was irritated because no matter how hard he had tried to get rid of them, his thoughts were filled with the 10th Vongola Boss. As another attempt, he was looking for other useless herbivores that trashed his school grounds. Why the first crowd he would encounter, he would bite them to de-

"Please! Please, Dr. Shamal!"

"It's useless to plead me. I only treat girls."

Their argument filled up the whole hallway and before he himself realized it, he was in front of the nurse's office saying his favorite catch phrase,  
>"I dislike crowding, therefore I'll bite all of you to death."*<p>

_This catch phrase..._

For a second, even Shamal was surprised. And at that moment, he let go of his suitcase, and one measly mosquito came out.

Everyone went quiet. Hibari stared at the flying object, getting his tonfas ready to dispose of it.

"Hieeee~" The mosquito made it's way toward Tsuna. Tsuna was in the corner, defenseless of what was attacking him. Soon he felt a sting, and a hot feeling all over his body. He felt his body go limp, and lost conscious while hearing the slight voices of people.

* * *

><p>"Haa..." Tsuna woke up, only to see the face of Hibari.<p>

"Hi-Hibari-san?" No one else was in the room.

"I sent all the other herbivores went back to class. I can't stand crowding with them" Hibari looked away from Tsuna.

"O-Oh I see!" Tsuna's voice went high in shock.

"I-I sound just like a girl..."

Hibari turned his head, and calmly said, "Not only do you sound like one, you have a body like one also."

Tsuna looked down.

"..."

His face turned bright red all the way to his ears.

"Wh-What happened? I grew _some things, _and I l-lost i-it!_..._"

"So you did lose it..." Hibari's face slowly revealed a smirk.

"Hibari-san, what happened to me?"

"Lets just say... that the trident mosquitoes Shamal has are to be aware of."


	2. Your name

**Summer laziness reaaaaaally gets to me I guess xD**

**I wrote this up late in the night, so I'm pretty sure my frequent mistakes are in the story ;A;**

**anyway,**

**ENJOY 8D**

* * *

><p><em>Lets just say... that the trident mosquitoes Shamal has, are to be aware of.<em>

* * *

><p>It sure felt weird. Do girls always feel heavy carrying these c-ch-chests? Well I guess in exchange, the lower regions of the body feel quite f-free. A-also, is it either because of the fact that I'm a girl right now, or, Hibari's stare is making my body tremble? N-no... I'm pretty sure it's not. I've been numbed by his stares even when I was a b-<p>

"Herbivore. How much longer do you plan to ignore me."

"W-What?"

"Don't act foolish. It's already after school. Whether you are a girl or not, you are coming to my disciplinary room." _He is a she now. What should I address him by? Oh, but a herbivore is an herbivore._

"B-Bbut Hibari-san..." Cute little Tsuna's voice was extremely adorable now since his voice range changed. He-oops I meant she, sure looked vulnerable.

"...What do you want to say to me Herbivore?"

"I-i can't really move right now... I'm too s-shocked that ch-changes like this to my b-body can actually happen."

"Well it did. Now stand up." Hibari's patience was almost at his limit.

"a...A...And!"

_Wow, I'm surprised herbivore actually talked back._

"I don't want anyone calling me a g-girl. I-I'm too afraid to face my friends, like Gokudera, or Yamamoto. And Lambo will definitely make fun of me no matter how much I-pin warns him! A-And, I especially don't want Mama to know this, s-since then s-she might find out a-about the whole m-mafia thing..."

The eyes of the cloud guardian softened. "You actually thought a lot about this haven't you. Not bad for a herbivore."

The tall figure walked next to Tsuna's nurse bed, and patted the soft brown curls on her hair.

"I'll take care of the worries you have about your family. I'll talk to the baby about it. So for the while, your name's Hina. Got that?"

Confused Tsuna asked, "Hi-Hina? Why Hina?"

"It's just a name I thought of just now. Why, do you have a problem with it?"

"N-No! Not at all! Hina is fine, thank you!"

"Good."

* * *

><p><em>Hina huh... I wonder how he came up with that name. More importantly, where am I? Darkness surrounded my eyes, as my brief memory came back. <em>

_-flashback-_

_"Good."_

After he said that, a long moment of silence unveiled. Hibari was thinking of how to break it, while Tsuna was just shy.

_Clank_

The sound of the chair hitting the floor was followed by a rip. It was because Hibari abruptly stood up, and he pulled his necktie off his uniform.

"Hi-Hibari-san?" This was so unlike Hibari.

Slyly Hibari wrapped his necktie around Tsuna's head.

"Kya." Tsuna emitted a slight cry.

"From changing to a girl did your screams change from _Hiee _to _kya_?"

Tsuna's face turned bright red, because by numbing his sense of sight, his other four senses became more alert. Hibari's monotone voice rang throughout his whole body. The slight change in his voice when he imitated his screams made Tsuna's body tingle.

_..._

_Is it because I'm a girl now?_

* * *

><p><strong>k so this was chapter two. I would really appreciate reviews &amp; criticism :3 <strong>

**now to work on chapter threeeeeee :3**


	3. Uniform

**It's kinda confusing to use Tsuna and Hina as both names, so for the while, "Tsuna" will be addressed as Hina completely in my story.**

**-bows 8D...-**

* * *

><p>She felt a door open nearby, and her body being lifted in. As soon as the <em>click <em>of locking the door sounded, the necktie around her eyes were taken off. It took a while for her pupils to dilate and fully analysis what was around her. The first thing that was clear in her vision, was Hibari.

Hibari without a necktie... His white shirt inside revealed a bit of his collar bone, and the outer black jacket he always wore was on the floor beside him.

Hina's face blushed, as she realized that she was staring at Hibari's chest. She took her eyes off and abruptly turned the other way. She now had a clear view of the kitchen in her sight. The white ceiling matched the glass counter, and a number of fancy dishware could be seen. Beyond that counter, there was a black fridge, the kind that had two doors. _One, two, three, wait no four!_ She counted four cabinets that were above the stove. Connected to the stove, she saw an oven.

Feeling like she had to see everything that was around her, she stood up. She looked around her, twirling around in a 360 circle. She saw three lamps, and before she noticed that there was a huge ass light above her head. One long red couch was placed between two of the taller lamps. She saw a window behind Hibari, and found that the air was a little bit mushy. From the view outside the window, she observed that she was on a high flo-

"Hey, is my house that fun to stare at?"

"H-huh? This is your house Hibari-san?" Startled, that was all Hina could muster out of her mouth.

Hibari's eyes narrowed as he replied, "Of course it is. Where else would we be?"

_W-Where else? K-Kusakabe-san's place? N-no, it wouldn't be this clean. _Hina inferred on her own, not realizing her own blush plastered on her face. _I-I'm really in Hibari-san's … Hibari-san's house! I-It's so nice..._

While Hina was in her own world, careless of what kind of expression she was giving off, Hibari thought of something he needed to do. Seeing that the herbivore was not available right now, Hibari left her alone in the living room, while he himself opened a door, and walked inside his room.

-sigh- "I never thought I would be the one to do this..." Hibari whispered to himself, as he walked over to a brown closet. As he opened it, various uniforms came into his sight. The right side of the closet was for girls, and the left was for guys. The guy's uniforms were all the same height to match his own, but however the girl's uniforms were all different in their own way. Besides, he only had three of the girl ones.

Hibari made sure to lock the door, and separately placed the three uniforms on his bed. Starting off from the right, he went over each one in detail in his head. Finally he decided that the one in the middle, he would give it to Hina.

Putting the other two uniforms away, Hibari unlocked the door, to see that Hina was nowhere to be found. He softly put down the uniform on the couch, and decided that she was in one of the other two rooms, beside his own. And there, his instinct took over and walked over straight to his bathroom. Shockingly, the door was slightly opened, and as he peered inside, he saw Hina staring at where she lost something. He chuckled to himself, as he let him in his own bathroom.

Hina didn't know that Hibari was right behind her, or that Hibari was observing her in real detail. "I knew it would fit."  
>His voice surprised her, in fact, it surprised her so much in embarrassment, she screamed , and knocked herself over Hibari in the bathtub.<p>

"..."

Silence over took the skylark, as he watched Hina's face turn bright red. He felt the need to push her away; being this close to someone made someone even like him uncomfortable. However, every time he lifted his hand, he would see the innocence in Hina's face. _I..I-wait no I can't not right now._

-sigh- "Herbivore, get off of me."

"H-Hai!"

As Hina scrambled off of Hibari, Hibari turned his face away. You could see a little tint of a blush hinted at his cheeks. After another uncomfortable moment of silence between the reddened two, Hibari grabbed Hina's wrist, and dragged him out to where the uniform laid on the couch.

"From now on, until you turn back into a guy, you wear this!" With emphasizing the last word, he shoved the uniform at Hina.

"E-Eh? Thi-This is a girl's uniform..." _Oh that's right, I forgot that I'm a girl now._

As Hibari watched Hina gently hug the uniform, his heart _fluttered._

"And one more..."

"Ah. y-yes?"

"Until you turn back into a guy... you will be living at my house."

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHAHAHAHA...idk xD<strong>

**So anyway I wrote this chapter in the feeling that I literally squeezed out words out of my brain..hehe 8D**

**Yes...Hibari's heart fluttered =w=**

**idk what many of you would think about that so please share your thoughts!**

**Review and criticize pleaaaaaase! -waves-**


	4. Humiliation

**Maaaan, I love reviews 'w'**

**I especially love the people who review~ arigatoooo w**

**So this is chapter 4, I know I'm really late.**

**I had some type of writers block -cry-**

**I'm really really sorry. **

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p><em>Live in this house... Which is living in Hibari-san's house.. I-I possibly can't! It's scary even when I see him at school, how am I supposed to handle seeing his face the whole day? The w-whole..WHOLE! A-and besides, Mama won't allow it right?<em>

"Hi-hibari-san..."

"What." Cocking his head a little to his right, he looked up at Hina.

"W-won't Mama find out? A-about me b-being a girl?" She bit her lip and fidgeted.

"Ah that... is already taken care of. I talked to the baby and he claimed to leave a duplicate of this note in your mother's sight." Hibari held a note in front of Hina for her to see.

Taking the note in hand, Hina read,

_Maman, Tsuna has left to go on a vacation with Bianchi and I. Don't worry, he will still be taught the things that were supposedly taught in his school. I will call you when we'll be back, and we'll send frequent photos from our vacation. Take care of that cow for us too._

-Reborn

"Vacation photos? How am I supposed to take photos with my appearance different?"

"Herbivore, do you not-..."

"N-Not what?"

Hibari eyed Hina. _It seems like she doesn't know what photo editing is..._

_..._

_This will be entertaining._

Hina stared at the skylark, as she waited for signals of him to continue what he was saying. Then she saw the tips of his sly mouth curl up.

"Hibari-san?"

"Oh no its nothing, dismiss what I said before." After saying that Hibari went to his room and came back with a black camera.

_Don't tell me we have to take pictures...I-if I ever _As quickly as her face took to become a shade of red, her blush vanished. _That's right...Mama doesn't know that I'm a girl now._

As if Hibari read her mind, he muttered "You don't look that different...except for your chest..." but loud enough so Hina could hear.

….And so that was how they ended up in this position.

* * *

><p>Hibari had his right arm slung around Hina's neck, as his left formed Hina's hand into a peace along with his. Hina had her eyes closed, chanting the time until the camera shutter would automatically go off. On the other hand, Hibari was staring straight at the camera, because he had never thought of coming in contact with one in his life. This camera was a gift from Kusakabe, and right now he felt like he hadn't wasted the gift, with the very first picture being with her.<p>

_...With the very first picture being with her..._What they both were careless of, was the existence of flash. In a blink of an eye, a bright white light filled their eyes. Stunned, they both stood still for a moment. Staggering back, Hibari steadied himself using the shelf as a brace. He slowly sat down, depending on the shelf. He looked up, staring at Hina, who was still in shock mode.

"Sawada.."

"Sawada.!"

-sigh- "Hina, I can see your underwear."

"Hi-HIEEEEE!" Hina came back to life, holding down where supposedly Hibari saw her panties. Then she soon realized she was wearing jeans, and sighed in relief. "Y-You tricked me..."

"Of course I did herbivore..._mphihaeal._" His line ended with an inaudible sound. Feeling heat in his cheeks, he stood up and sat on the couch, satisfied with the leather feeling. Maybe he should go to the doctor. Ever since he met Sawada Tsunayaoshi, to the moment right now, he would often feel this burning feeling where he would want to hide his face. It wasn't unpleasant, and it didn't make him mad, but it made him feel...he didn't want to admit it, but it made him feel embarrassed. But our Hibari here, has never been the one to receive humiliation, or hold such heart. So he didn't know that it was embarrassment.

And the person to give him such humiliation, was the same person who stood in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Haw haw haw. 8D <strong>

**so how was it ;D**

**So here, I thought Hibari was kind of the character who doesn't receive humiliation, but he does give it through teasing...-shines-**

**Please please oh please with a berry on top (:3) review or criticize~ **


	5. NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE!

saaasdlkjalsdj;ajdljaljfl;da;f omgggggg

theres sooo much hw x.x I haven't even given the time to start writing fanfictions.

;A; im so sorry im not updating, but can you guys wait for a little more.

I still need to send my cousin her birthday card orz

im sorry for my selfishness i feel so guilty for making you guys wait

;a; once i get time ill get my ass on the chair and type.

im sorryyyyy

in the meanwhile i might post up random oneshots, this notice is for my main story

oneshots you know,

help me get the stress out x)

so anyway im sorry

IM SORRY

IM REALLY SORRY D:


End file.
